Connor Saves Catra
by MovieVillain
Summary: Post Season 2, Catra gets rescued by an android known as Connor.
1. Chapter 1

It's easy to infiltrate the Fright Zone. All I did was present myself of being an android that wanted to join the Horde, and they believed me.

Now I'm in the elevator with two Horde soldiers accompanying me, and I have one mission to do on Etheria.

Save Catra...

I saw a camera here, so I disabled it. That way, no one would be able to see what am I going to do to these two next. I analyzed of grabbing the energy gun from the soldier on my left. Then I send a kick to the soldier on my right, and I shot the soldier on my left.

Bingo!

Now I made my move. I grabbed the energy gun from the soldier on my left before kicking the soldier on my right. I shot the soldier on my left with it, but the one on my right attempted to restrain me. Lucky for me, I shot him on the chest two times and in the head to kill him.

So far, so good.

To the floor where Hordak's throne room is. That's where he must be punishing Catra right now for letting go of Shadow Weaver. Because I managed to disable the security camera before killing two soldiers, I'm safe from further confrontation. As I entered the room, I saw Hordak punishing Catra for letting Shadow Weaver escape. When he's about to blast her with energy beams from his armor one more time, that's where I make my strike.

"Hey!" I called out to get his attention. Then I shot him in the head two times with a gun that has bullets, and he drops dead to the ground.

"Wh-Who are you?" Catra asked with confusion on her face.

"Don't worry, I'm a friend. My name is Connor, and I'm on your side," I introduced myself to her.

"You have something in your head," she noticed the LED on my right temple.

"Yeah, about that... I'm an android," I told her about what I am.

"An android? What's that?" she asked. So she knows what a robot, but not an android.

"It's a robot designed to resemble a human," I replied to her question. "Like the one before you..."

"Right..." she totally gets it. Just in time to see Hordak attempts to get up, so I shot him in the head again.

"He's immortal, so bullets will just momentarily stun him."

"Bullets? What's that?"

"There's no time for questions. We gotta get you out of here, now."

I extend my hand toward hers, and she accepted it. Then we left the throne room.

So far, so good with this mission.


	2. Chapter 2

While I'm taking shots against the Horde soldiers shooting at us, Catra is trying to tell me something.

"Can I tell you something, Connor?" she started.

"Can't that wait, Catra? I'm busy trying to get to our escape route!" I exclaimed while shooting more goons.

"I know, but it's important!" she said in return.

"How important?"

Anyway, before she could say anything, we have three unexpected visitors coming in our way. I decided to scan them. The one on the left is Glimmer, and she's the Princess of Bright Moon. She has the power of teleportation, create sparkles, and emitting orbs. The one on the center is She-Ra, but I got the glimpse of her real name, and that is Adora. My information says that she's a former Horde soldier. She wields the Sword of Protection, and has superhuman strength. The one on the right is Bow, and he is an archer, therefore he has no powers. My information even says that he is raised by two fathers.

What is this, an LGBT setting?

"Well, before we get going, why don't you tell them of what you're going to tell me, Catra?" I suggested.

"Fine, then..." Catra sighed as she approached the eight foot woman. "Adora... After everything that had happened, I wanna join the Rebellion!"

So that's what she wanted to tell me about, and it brought surprised expressions from Glimmer and Bow. As for She-Ra, or Adora, the look on her face is neutral for two seconds before it becomes a smile.

"I knew you'd eventually make that choice," Adora said as she puts a hand on Catra's shoulder.

"Yeah, it took me this long to say it," Catra blushed.

Anyway, they hugged each other for a few seconds. If I didn't know any better, they were best friends that had a falling out when they fought on different sides, but it seems things are gonna work out again now that they're going to fight for the same side which is the Rebellion. Judging by the hug, they can be more than just best friends.

I'm really hanging out in an LGBT setting, aren't I?

"So you're the android trying to rescue her?" Adora asked.

"That's me," I nodded. "My name is Connor."

"She-Ra, but you can call me..."

"Adora, I know. I scanned you and your two friends when you got here."

"So that means you now know everything about us?" Glimmer asked in a puzzling tone.

"That's right, Glimmer," I spoke of her name to give her the hint.

"Right, it's time to get out of here."

Good thing I showed them the escape route, and we went to Bright Moon.


	3. Chapter 3

By the time we got to the castle located in Bright Moon, everybody has fallen asleep including Adora and Catra. Unlike the rest who have individual bedrooms, they're sleeping on the same room, not to mention on the same bed.

This is quite an LGBT setting here.

What does it matter?

My mission is complete, and it's time for me to go back home to Earth. When the portal appeared in front of me, it's time but not before I woke up those two to tell them my goodbye.

"Are you going to visit us?" Catra asked.

"There will be a time for that, believe me," I smiled as I patted her head, and she liked this.

As I went through the portal, I'm back on Earth. I'm going home to Hank.


End file.
